The Story of Lucas, Dusk, and Aries
by Arc of Carona
Summary: In this story, it follows Lucas's journey with his cousins, Dusk and Aries, Lucas developing a crush on Dawn, and him growing a strong bond with his Pokémon, and an even stronger bond with Dusk and Aries. And after the first battle against Cyrus, the story will switch from Diamond & Pearl, to Platinum and back to D&P after the catching of Dialga and Palkia. DISCONTINUED. (For now)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, AoC here, this is one of my older stories and a friend of mine asked if I could already publish it, so, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Diamond Pearl and/or Platinum.

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"(Mumbling)"

"_**Pokémon Battle**_"

Ch. 1 Barry needed something, my cousins came to visit, I fell in love, and I got a turtle-like Pokémon

I was watching this news report about this search team looking for a red Gyarados, apparently, the team failed to find it.

"At least they tried," I said, "Just like I should start my quest to find Dialga," I sighed, "But then again, I need a Pokémon of my own, I wonder if Dusk started his quest for Palkia, and Aries for Girantina, (I highly doubt it)," then changed the channel to the game I was playing, and went downstairs.

"Lucas; Barry came calling for you a little while ago, I don't know what it was about, but he said it was an emergency," Mom said.

"Okay, Mom, I'll be heading there right now." I said, and headed to the door.

"Oh yes! Lucas!" said Mom.

"Yes?"

"Don't go into the tall grass. Wild Pokémon might attack you. It would be Ok if you had your own Pokémon, but you don't so no." (A/N: I put 'no' instead of '…').

"Don't worry, Mom, I won't."

"And Lucas," said Mom.

"Yes, Mom?" I asked.

"Your cousins are coming over in a bit."

"Okay, if I see them on my way over to Barry's, I'll say hi." and I headed to Barry's house, (which wasn't very far).

I was at the door, and next thing you know, *_THUD_* I got crashed into by Barry.

"What was that about?!" said Barry in anger.

"It's me, Barry!" I also said in anger.

"Oh, hey Lucas!" said Barry calmly.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hey! I'm going to the lake! You come too! And be quick about it!" he said quickly.

"Whatever you say," I said sarcastically.

"Okay Lucas? I'm fining you $1 million if you're late!" He dashed.

"1 million, I barely have 3 grand!" I shouted.

"Oh jeez! Forgot something!" he said quickly again, and went back to his house.

I went inside, said hi to his mom, and went upstairs.

I went up just to hear him say, "I'd better take my bag and journal too."

He looked at me and said, "Oh, hey Lucas! We're going to the lake! I'll be waiting on the road! It's a $10 million fine if you're late!" and he left.

"10 million, what happened to 1 million?!"

When I headed there, Barry looked at me and asked, "Hey you saw that news report that was on TV, right?"

"I don't know, I've seen a lot of news reports on TV recently," I said with a shrug.

"You know, 'Search for the red Gyarados, the mysterious appearance of the furious Pokémon in a lake!' The show got me to thinking!"

"About what?" I asked him.

"I'll bet our local lake has a Pokémon like that in it, too!"

"You really think so?" I asked.

"So that's what we're gonna do. We'll go find a Pokémon like that!"

"_I don't think he's listening to me, whatsoever_." I thought, shrugged, and we headed to our local lake, Lake Verity.

When we were almost there, Barry said, "All right! To the lake! Let's find us a red Gyarados!"

When we got there, there were two people there, an old man in a white formal shirt, a blue vest, dark blue pants, and a black tie, the other person was a girl around my age, she wore a white shirt with a blackish-blue vest, a pink skirt, knee high socks, pink boots, a light red scarf, and a sock cap.

"What's going on?" asked Barry.

"_Hello!_" I thought, and I adjusted my hat and rubbed my eyes to see if they were tricking me, they weren't. The girl was really pretty.

"Lucas! Snap out of it!" said Barry who was shaking me by the shoulders, I snapped out of it, and listened to their conversation.

"Professor, there isn't anything out of the ordinary on the other side, either!" said the girl.

The professor said, "Hmm… I may have been mistaken… Something appears to be different than it was before, but... Fine! It's enough that we have seen the lake. Dawn, we're leaving."

"_So that's her name, Dawn_." I thought.

Dawn said, "Professor, how are you enjoying being back in Sinnoh? After being away for four years, it must be exciting again?"

"Hm. There is one thing I can say. There are many rare kinds of Pokémon in Sinnoh. The region should serve us very well in regard to our studies." Said the professor, and both he and Dawn were heading our way.

The professor said to us, "Excuse me. Let us pass, please." And he left, without saying another word.

Dawn looked at me, then Barry, and then me again, looked forward, and said, "I beg your pardon… We'll be on our way." And when she left, I stared in awe, I'm an idiot for not saying anything.

Barry looked at where they headed, and he said, "What was that about? Those two…" and he turned around.

"Huh? Lucas! Let's go check this out!"

"We're not supposed to go in the tall grass!"

"What's that? Don't go into the tall grass? No problem, no problem! We won't be in there long enough for a wild Pokémon to come out." And we headed to the tall grass.

"(Idiot)," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing," I said innocently.

When we got to the tall grass, Barry said, "It's… A briefcase? Those people forgot it here. What are we supposed to do with it?"

"Isn't it obvious, Barry, we return it!" I exclaimed.

"We _can_ try to deliver it, but who are they? I heard them say professor…"

And next thing you know two Pokémon called Starly charged at us.

"Waah! Po-Pokémon?! What's going on?!" Barry freaked out.

The brief case opened, and Barry said, "Look! These are Poké Balls! Let's battle using these! Eh…? Which one do you want, then?"

"I'll pick the one on the left!" I exclaimed.

"Okay! I'll get the one in the middle!"

"_**Go, Pokémon**_!" we said at the same time, and a Turtwig came out of my Poké Ball, and a Chimchar came out of Barry's, and the battle was on.

"_**Turtwig, Tackle!**_" I said to Turtwig, and the Starly also used tackle.

"_**Turtwig, Tackle!" **_ And the Starly used growl this time and somehow another Starly came to aide its friend.

"_**Turtwig, Tackle!**_" But it didn't take as much damage as last time, the other Starly used tackle, but it came out a critical hit.

"_This is bad, the Turtwig's health is low, two more hits and it faints_!" I thought, and next thing you know, I heard two people say something.

"_**Go, Ash Tail!**_"

"_**Go, Iron Pride!**_"

__I turned around, and it was my cousins, Dusk and Aries: Dusk is a resident of Hotel Grand Lake (which is located near Lake Valor); he has black hair, brown eyes, a black T-shirt, black capris; black shoes, a black hat that is similar to mine, and a blue scarf. Aries on the other hand, is a resident of Snowpoint City (which is near Lake Acuity); he has brown hair, blue eyes, black jeans, a blue jacket, black boots, a blue hat, (also similar), and a white scarf. I looked at the presumed, 'Ash Tail and Iron Pride,' and to my shock, Ash Tail was also a Chimchar, and Iron Pride was a Piplup.

"_**Ash Tail, scratch!**_" ordered Aries.

"_**Iron Pride, pound!**_" said Dusk.

It kept going for a bit, but then it was all over.

Aries went to the Starly and apologized to them, (he likes Fire-Type Pokémon and Flying-Type since they aren't where he lives). Dusk is friends with all the Pokémon that live in the ocean.

"Fwaaah! Your Turtwig totally rocked! But my Chimchar was way tougher than yours! …They were other people's Pokémon though... But we had to use them… They won't mind, will they?" said Barry, when he said that his Pokémon was tougher than mine, I rolled my eyes.

And Dawn came back and said, "Oh! There's the Briefcase! The professor would have been furious if I'd lost it…" and then she looked me, Barry, and then me again.

"Huh? Oh no! Did you… Did you use the Pokémon in here?" I nodded in shame.

"You did?! Oh my gosh! What's the professor going to say…? …This is so not good… I'll take this briefcase for now." And she took the briefcase.

"Hey Dawn!" said Dusk.

"Hi Dawn!" said Aries.

"Hi Dusk and Aries!" said Dawn, and she left.

"_They know her_!" I thought in anger.

Barry said, "What was that about?"

And he went to face me and said, "I don't know what's going on. Lucas, let's get out of here. My Pokémon got hurt from that battle. If we get attacked by another Pokémon, we might be in trouble."

"As long as we're here, you'll be fine," said Dusk.

"He's right," said Aries.

"Who are you guys anyway?" asked Barry.

"I'm Dusk."

"And I'm Aries, we're Lucas's cousins."

"Lucas! You never told me you had cousins!"

"Yes I did! You just forgot!"

"Good point, anyway, let's get out of here!" and we headed out.

Barry looked at me and said, "You go ahead… …I know we have to go return these Pokémon. They're not ours. But I want to spend just a little more time with this little guy…"

"No Barry, we have to give them back, I bet they're not far, we should head to Sandgem Town," I said, and we headed to Sandgem Town.

"I told you they weren't far," I said.

"Hey, it's those people! Is that old guy staring at us?" asked Barry.

"Probably," I said.

The professor walked up to me and said, "Hm… I heard from Dawn that you used our Pokémon?"

"We did, and we're sorry," I said.

"Let me see them, please." And I gave him Turtwig, and Barry gave him Chimchar.

"Hmm… Turtwig and Chimchar… … Hmm… I see… That's how it is… Dawn! I'm going back to my lab!" and after he said that, he left.

Dawn said, "Um… Yes! Professor, please wait for me!"

And then she looked at me and said, "I think you should visit our lab later. Ok, see you! It's great seeing you two again, bye Dusk and Aries!" and she ran to the lab.

"Will you two tell me how you met Dawn?" I asked Dusk and Aries.

"Sure."

Barry then said, "What was all that craziness about? I mean, if he was angry, he could've just yelled at us, or whatever… And didn't he want their Pokémon back…? Lucas… We should go home, too…"

"Way to not add us in that conversation!"

"Sorry!"

And the four of us headed home.

Wow that was long, took me five days to finish, I'm glad it's done, wait for Ch. 2, Epic Randomness, if you find this, be happy I finally published. This is AoC, signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

This is AoC, sorry for the wait, I had homework and whatnot, considering that I'm still in High School, if you go to Golden West, there's a 50/50% chance that you know me.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon Diamond Pearl and/or Platinum.

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"(Mumbling)"

"_**Pokémon Battle**_"

Ch.2 I told Mom what happened, and Dusk and Aries told me how they met Dawn.

Dusk, Aries, and I were at the kitchen; we ate, and headed to the living room.

"Mom, we need to talk," and we headed to the living room.

"What's up, dear?" she asked.

I told her what happened.

"Wow. I can't believe that happened to you. Am I ever glad that you four are unharmed. The professor you mentioned is most likely Professor Rowan of Sandgem Town. I've heard he is well known for his studies on Pokémon. I hear he's also quite intimidating… Lucas, I think you need to visit him in Sandgem Town. You need to properly explain why you had no choice but to use his Pokémon. Don't worry! I'm sure he will understand. Oh, I know! Boys put these on." And Mom gave Aries, Dusk and me each a pair of running shoes. And Mom said, "Going to Sandgem Town is like an adventure itself, right? With those running shoes, you can get to faraway places much faster."

When we got outside we walked.

"So tell me, how did you guys meet Dawn?"

Dusk said, "I'll go first, since I met her first; I was surfing on a Gyarados-"

"Like you always do when you're bored," Aries interrupted.

"Anyways, I asked him to take me home, and when I was at the Lobby, I saw Dawn and a Piplup talking the Ace Trainer in the lobby, and she found out my gift of befriending Water-Type Pokémon, because I became friends with her Piplup, and I told her about my quest on capturing Palkia since it's a Water-Type-"

"_And _a Dragon-Type."

"Well, for no reason she gave me an egg and wished me luck on my quest-"

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that a girl gave you a Pokémon for a quest we swore to never tell?!"

"(Oh man, please don't fight)," I mumbled.

"She left, I traveled to hatch the egg, and after a long time, the egg finally hatched, and it was a Piplup, and because I heard from Dawn that the Pokémon I had was known for its pride being as solid as iron, I named him Iron Pride, I trained with him by sparring with Magikarps, at least until he was a Level 5, then I stopped training him, up until now, he met all my Pokémon friends, and that's how I got Iron Pride, right Iron Pride.

"Pip!" said Iron Pride.

"How about you, Aries, how did you meet Dawn?" I asked.

"Well, I was traveling to find the ice coated rock, sure enough I found it-"

"Of course you did," Dusk interrupted.

and I traveled back home, when I was almost there, I saw Dawn at the Poké Center, and her Piplup was sitting next to her, she asked if we'd met before, and I said no-"

"Oh wow, she thought you were me."

"Well, she gave me an egg for some reason, and she asked me if I liked Fire-Types, then I said yes, and that I also liked the Flying-Types, and she left, I roamed, and the egg hatched a Chimchar, and that's how I got Ash Tail, and he's a Level 5 since I gave him five rare candies from travelling, anyway, that's how I met Dawn, and how I got Ash Tail."

"Chim!" was all Ash Tail can say.

"Oh man, anyways, let's go!" I said, and we headed off.

"Oh, I know where this is going!" said Aries.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're in love, Lucas!" said Dusk.

"What?! No!"

"You could tell it in his face! We've struck the gold of truth, Aries!"

"That's right, Dusk!"

"Why are you guys picking on me, so what if I like her?!" I asked.

"Because we were trying to get you to admit it." And we finally headed out.

We headed to Sandgem Town, we fought more Starly and Bidoof, a lady gave us three potions; our Pokémon leveled up, and we made it to Sandgem Town, Dawn was there, she saw us, and headed towards us.

"Oh! There you are!" she said.

"Hello again, Dawn," said Dusk.  
"Hey, Dusk."

"Hey Dawn? I'd like you to meet our cousin Lucas," said Aries, and wrapped an arm around my neck like a headlock.

"Dialga, this is Dawn," said Dusk.

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Dialga?"

"It's our thing, we nicknamed ourselves after Pokémon we are going to catch," said Aries.

"His is Dialga, his is Girantina, and mine is Palkia," said Dusk.

"Oh, cool," said Dawn, "Nice to meet you Dialga."

"Just call me Lucas," I said.

"Okay, Lucas," and we shook hands, my hand reacted at the first contact, but I quickly got over it.

"Nice to meet you Dawn," I said.

"Anyways, please come with me! The professor is waiting!" and we headed to Prof. Rowan's lab.

"This is it! Our Pokémon Research Lab! Let's go…"

She didn't finish because the door swung open and Barry crashed into me _again_!

"What the… Oh, it's you, Lucas!"

"Who else would it be!" I exclaimed.

"That old guy… He's not scary so much as he is totally out there! Aww, it doesn't matter, Lucas. I'm out of here. See you later!" and Barry dashed away.

Dawn looked where Barry went, "Wow, what was that?"

"That's Barry for you," I said.

"I can see that," said Dusk.

"Your friend sure seems to be really impatient." Said Dawn, with a bit of wonder in her tone.

"(You have no idea)," I mumbled.

"I bet," said Aries.

"Well, anyway… Let's go inside." And we headed inside.

When we went inside, Prof. Rowan stared at me, and then said, "Finally, you've come. Lucas was it?"

"Yes, Professor," I said.

"Let me see your Pokémon again."

"Yes, Professor," and I gave him the Turtwig.

He looked at Turtwig and said, "Hmm… I see… this Pokémon seems to be rather happy. All righty then! I'll give that Turtwig to you as a gift. Now that it's yours, would you like to give it a nickname?"

"Yes, Professor, I was thinking about one on the way here, and I came to a decision," I said.

"What did you choose Lucas?" Asked Dusk and Aries._

Sorry for the Cliffhanger, I need to start a new chapter, which I'm starting right now. This is AoC, signing off!


End file.
